Radiation imaging devices employing a laminar scintillation crystal and a plurality of photomultiplier tubes in optical communication with respect to the crystal are currently in use with particular application in the field of nuclear medicine. The basic design of such a radiation imaging device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,057. This device is commonly termed a scintillation camera, and is widely used to rapidly project an image of the distribution of radioactivity throughout an object under investigation. The object viewed is typically an organ of a living subject which has been injected with a diagnostic quantity of a radioactive tracer. A scintillation camera of this type produces a picture of the radioactivity distribution by detecting individual gamma rays emitted by the distribution by detecting individual gamma rays emitted by the distributed radioactive isotope and passed through a collimator to produce a scintillation in a thin laminar scintillation crystal. The scintillation is detected by an array of individual photomultiplier tubes which view overlapping areas of the crystal. Appropriate electronic circuits translate the outputs of the individual photomultiplier tubes into X and Y coordinate signals and a Z signal which indicated generally the energy of a scintillation event. If the energy of a scintillation lies within a predetermined acceptable range, an image representing the location of the scintillation in a two dimensional matrix will be produced and recorded. A visual display of the radioactivity distribution in an object may be obtained by coupling the X, Y and Z signals to a cathode ray oscilloscope, or other image display device. The individual scintillation events are displayed thereon as small spots of light positioned in accordance with the X and Y coordinate signals. A record of the spots of light is obtained through the use of photographic film. Alternatively, the signals indicating the scintillation occurrences and locations may be digitized and stored in electrical or magnetic form. Both options are available in commercial scintillation cameras.